The present invention relates to toilets, and in particular to portable toilets.
Various types of portable toilet are known, the simplest form being, essentially, a bucket provided with a seat. This type, although relatively inexpensive, is generally unsatisfactory, because it tends to give off an unpleasant odor, even when treated with chemicals. A further form is a flushing toilet provided with filters and a pump, in which the water content of the waste matter is cleaned and is recirculated. Such a construction has a disadvantage that it is expensive and the filters can tend to clog. A further form has a bowl section and a collecting section, thereunder, the outlet to the bowl section being provided with a valve of the pivotal flap type or of the sliding valve type. The pivoting flap valve is generally unsatisfactory, because it tends to dip into the waste matter in the collecting section. The slide valve, on the other hand, is usually satisfactory from a working point of view, but it can be rather cumbersome and expensive.